1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to an installation card for a smart overlay and an installation method using the same and more particularly to an installation card having a notch for a smart overlay and an installation method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile payment has developed for several years, and transaction using cell phone is a future tendency. One of ways to add a function of mobile payment in cell phone is to replace the entire subscriber identity module (SIM) card. However, such way requires to considerably modify software and hardware of the SIM card, causing waste of time and cost.